Blazing Dares
by xFanaticTeenx
Summary: Big Time Rush has a little truth or dare party with Jo and Camille. One-shot Please R&R! C:


**Hey, everyone! ANOTHER fanfiction! Can you believe it? :D Wow. I have ideas coming out of nowhere! x3 Anyway, Enjoy this wonderful chappie. C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

It was Tuesday. The day Big Time Rush has their truth or dare party. Logan and Kendall were calling Camille and Jo over. a bit later on, they're all seated in the chairs, chomping away at the chips and dip.

"So, Kendall, truth or dare?" Jo asked.

Kendall put his finger on his chin and hummed. "I'll go with dare," he said, "I wanna see what you have up your sleeve." Everyone sat at the edge of their seats, awaiting the dare.

Jo looked around the room, trying to think of something devious to make Kendall do. "I know," she said with a smirk. "I dare you, to only have boxers and a bra on, and swim in a small kiddie pool with toy duckies in it!" All of them burst out laughing, except Kendall. He was frozen. "In public." She finished. Kendall sat wide-eyed.

Kendall gulped. "A-are you sure?" He asked.

Jo nodded, still laughing. "I have a bra you can borrow," Jo ran out the door to her apartment to get it.

"You're the one who wanted a dare, buddy," James said, patting his friend's back. "It'll be over before you know it, don't worry."

Jo came back with one of her bras in her hand. "I'm back," she said. "Let's go."

A few minutes pass, Kendall is in his boxers, wearing a bra. "I feel odd," Kendall said, looking at the people staring at him. "Is the kiddie pool ready yet?"

"Just a second," Logan said, turning the hose off. "Okay, it's done."

Kendall stepped into the tiny pool and began to splash around. Carlos tossed in some toy bath duckies. "How long do I have to do this?" Kendall asked, still looking around.

"I'd say about five more minutes." Camille smiled.

Kendall glared at Camille. "Well, this is going to be talked about for two weeks," he sighed.

"A very good two weeks," Carlos chuckled. "Hey, on the bright side, you aren't naked!"

"I guess..." Kendall sighed. Logan looked at his watch, counting from five to one.

"Alright, Kendall. You can get dressed now. The five minutes are up." Logan said, handing Kendall a towel.

Kendall dried off, and headed back to apartment 2J. He put on some better clothes, and sat back in the chair to continue the truth or dare. It was Kendall's turn to pick his target. "Logan," he pointed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Logan said with no hesitation. Kendall let a smile appear on his face.

"Okay," Kendall hummed. "Have you ever went to the next level with Camille?"

Logan blushed. "N-no. We haven't." he stammered. Camille rolled her eyes. After a moment of silence, Logan realized it was his turn. "James," he smirked. "Truth or dare?"

James didn't want to do any dare, OR a truth. He just wanted to watch everyone. He gulped. "D-dare," James shook his head. "No, truth."

"Too late, you already said dare," Carlos said, chuckling. "Rules are rules, James."

Logan immediatly thought of a dare. "James, I dare you to..." before he finished, he looked a James, who was covering his face, waiting for whatever dare he had to do. "Dye your hair blonde." Logan finished.

James jumped up from his seat. "I don't want to dye my hair blonde!" he exclaimed. "It took YEARS to make my hair this beautiful!"

"Rules are rules," Carlos repeated. "It'll fade soon anyway. It's not permanent."

James groaned, but then something hit him. "Where am I gonna get blonde hair dye?"

Camille raised her hand. "I have some!" she smiled. Everyone stared at her. "What? I had to use it for one of my roles!" she said. "And I happen to have it with me. I knew we would need hair dye at some point!" she tossed it to James.

"I'll help him," Jo offered. "I have a lot of experience with hair." Jo and James walked to the bathroom to dye his hair. After about an hour, they both came out. James, with his new hair, looked unhappy.

"You look awesome, James!" Kendall grinned. James glared at Kendall, and sat back down.

"Alrighty, Jo," he asked. "Truth or dare?"

Jo sighed. "Dare," she laughed. "Because I'm brave."

James looked around the room. "I dare you to cut your hair short." he smiled.

"How short?" she asked, feeling a bit scared.

James' smile got bigger. "Up to your chin."

Jo nervously laughed. "O-okay! T-that doesn't sound _that_ bad..." she looked a Kendall, who was giving two thumbs up. "Well, be right b-back!" she quickly walked to the bathroom. "Kendall, where do you keep your scissors?" she asked.

"Bottom left drawer." Kendall answered.

Some minutes passed, Jo came out of the bathroom with chin-length hair. "This really isn't that bad. I actually look pretty good!" Jo said as she sat back down. Kendall nodded.

"Camille, Truth or dare?" Jo asked.

"Truth." She replied.

"Have you ever slapped a policeman?"

Camille nodded. "A couple times," she shrugged. "I mean, I needed to practice for one of my roles."

There was one left to truth or dare. That was Carlos. "Carlos, Truth or dare?" She looked at the daredevil.

"Dare." He quickly said.

"Carlos, I dare you to..." she hummed. "Lick raw beef!" she shouted.

Carlos scoffed. "That's easy!" he chuckled, as he walked to the refridgerator, and unwrapped the cold beef from the packaging. He grabbed a good amount and licked it like it was icecream.

Jo covered her face. "Gross!" she yelled, shaking her head.

Carlos threw the piece of beef he licked in the garbage, and ran back to his seat. "Kendall," he called, "Truth or d-" Kendall cut him off.

"No, Carlos. I did a dare already." he shook his head.

Carlos named out everyone, but they all shook their heads. Poor Carlos didn't get to give a dare. Suddenly, Mrs. Knight walked in.

Carlos smiled. "Mrs. Knight, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Well, I hope this makes you all happy! Oh, and, if you guys want to suggest any truths or dares, PM me! I might just be nice enough to make a part 2! C; Please Review! Tell me what I did wrong! I'm not perfect you know. C:**


End file.
